Deten el tiempo
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Usagi-san últimamente estaba muy atareado en el trabajo y Misaki tiene problemas en la escuela, pero esos problemas tienen un origen, ¿será...?


Junjou Romantica no me pertenece (sino habría más yaoi xD)

Es el primero que hago de este anime, espero que les guste :D!

* * *

Deten el tiempo al reloj

Usagi-san últimamente estaba muy atareado en el trabajo y Misaki tiene problemas en la escuela, pero esos problemas tienen un origen, ¿será...?

-Ya es el tercer día que Usagi-san sólo viene por ropa y se vuelve a ir... otra vez.

-Te prometo que regresaré pronto, Misaki, no volverá a ocurrir sólo que las cosas en la imprenta se han complicado un poco-decía mientras metía mucha ropa en una maleta.

-Pero...-Misaki miró con un poco de tristeza, cómo los cajones de la ropa se iban quedándo vacíos poco a poco-. Y qué se supone que pasó?

-Nada importante.

-Ah, claro, nada importante pero sí lo suficiente para hacerte vaciar el ropero? Te vas a mudar a la oficina o qué?-decía Misaki levantándo la voz en tono molesto.

-Misaki.. Entiende, son cosas de trabajo, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, nos vemos-y sujetándole de la nuca, se acercó y besó su frente cariñosamente, para despuésa salir por la puerta con todo y maleta.

"_Nada importante_" había dicho él, pero ya se había llevado casi toda su ropa, era como... una mudanza secreta, y a la oficina de trabajo, que era peor.

Misaki se sentó frente a la mesa de siempre, en la cuál estaban dos sillas, con comida para dos. Se quedó mirándo su plato un momento y luego el lugar vacío de Usagi-san y miró por la ventana, viéndo cómo se alejaba el auto rojo.

Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Usagi-san; salió de ésta con lo que más se acordaba de él, lo que era un poco más parecido a él, pero no lo suficiente.

Sentó a _Susuki-san _en el lugar de Usagi-san y se sentó de nuevo en su silla y comenzó a comer.

Para Misaki los días ya eran monotonía, casa-escuela y escuela-casa, y lo que era peor es que sus notabas estaban bajando.

-Tienes problemas, Misaki-kun?

-N-no... Todo.. bueno, no es nada importante, Nowaki-sensei.

-Ánimos Misaki ^^

-Sí..

-Sin embargo... No puedo perdonar tu bajo rendimiento, y también veo que te falta un poco de color... Así que, tu tutor debe firmar este reporte-dijo al mismo tiempo que firmaba un rectángulo amarillo y lo dejaba sobre su escritorio.

-... sí...

Y tal vez fue eso lo único que cambió su día y sin más regresó a casa con la esperanza de ver a Usagi-san ahí, esperándole.

Una vez más, como los días anteriores, Usagi-san no estaba ahí. Fue directamente a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en su cama, arrojó su maleta al suelo junto con el reporte y empezó a quedarse dormido, para olvidarse de todo, incluso del hambre que sentía y se perdió en sus sueños...

Hasta que un peso extraño lo despertó.

-Qué..? Usagi-san!

El escritor se hallaba ahora en su cama y a su lado, con un brazo y una pierna sobre Misaki, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Misaki..-susurraba mientras se acercaba para besarle la frente-. Estoy muy cansado.. Sólo vine por un rato, debo-

-Debes regresar a ésa maldita oficina-gruñía éste entre dientes.

-Cómo has estado sin mí?

-B-bien.. Todo muy bien.

-Éste reporte que encontré en el suelo no dice lo mismo... De igual ya lo firmé, Misaki, si no te sientes bien tómate un descanso y no vayas a la escuela, no quiero que te enfermes o que te pase algo, los excesos no son buenos, está bien?

-Es que no entiendes!-gritó Misaki golpeando la cama con ambos puños.

-Qué según tú es lo que no entiendo Misaki?-dijo Usagi-san sentándose sobre la cama, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tú... Si estoy enfermando es por cupla tuya! Usagi idiota!

-... Misaki...-Usagi-san puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la deslizó un poco hacia su espalda, y justo en ése momento sonó la alarma-. Tengo que irme, Misaki.

-Por qué?-susurró una vez más mientras la alarma seguía sonándo.

-Este trabajo es importante..

-Deten el tiempo al reloj-se quejó mientras susurraba entre sollozos.

La alarma del celular dejó de sonar y a continuación sonó el timbre de llamada.

-Sí, hola? Sí, ya estoy en camino. Sí... Sí ya cáyate-dijo Usagi-san por última vez colgándo el teléfono-Misaki..

-Vete.

Y así en silencio y oscuridad total Usagi-san abandonó la habitación, dejándo sólo a Misaki en un mar de lágrimas.

Al día siguiente Misaki regresó al colegio haciéndo caso omiso a todo lo que Usagi-san le había dicho, le entregó el reporte a su profesor en turno y repitió lo mismo del día anterior.

Se estaba cansando ya de la situación, una relación no puede ser así, pero eso era? Lo que había entre Misaki y Usagi-san era una relación?

Entró al departamento y subió las escaleras, mirándo hacia el cuarto de Usagi-san. Miró a través de la entrada y todo estaba como cuando él se había ido. Tomó de vuelta a Susuki-san y se lo llevó a su habitación.

Una idea diabólica pasó por su cabeza al tener al enorme oso entre sus manos.. pero se dió cuenta de que no sería capaz, no lo haría por Usagi-san.

Lo abrazó fuertemente pensándo en el escritor y derramó unas cuántas lágrimas otra vez. Lo extrañaba demasiado, ahora se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. No era conciente de cuánto lo necesitaba ya que siempre lo tenía preocupándose y cuidándolo, siempre cerca suyo, pero ahora era diferente y seguramente Usagi-san nisiquiera estaba pensándo en él.

Misaki abrió los ojos y miró el reloj rápidamente, eran apenas las 03:30 a.m. y una luz proveniente del pasillo llamó su atención.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de su cuarto, sin soltar a Susuki-san y miró hacia la habitación de Usagi-san.

Todo estaba como antes, expceto ése bulto que sobre salía de entre las cobijas en la cama.

Usagi-san estaba ahí, y no se había dado cuenta. Usagi-san estaba ahí y no había ido a despertarlo.

El _bulto _se removió un poco entre la cama y un Usagi-san con parecido al de un bagabundo sin empleo lo miró sonriéndo somnoliento.

-Me has.. reemplazado-dijo sentándose sobre la cama y pasándose una mano entre el cabello, despeinándose-y con mi peluche favorito. Eso es penoso Misaki.

-Yo no hice tal cosa-dijo arrugándo el ceño y arrojó a Susuki-san a los pies de la cama.

-Ven aquí Misaki-dijo tranquilamente llamándolo con la mano y retirándo un poco las cobijas.

Misaki se resistió y miró al piso con expresión enojada, que se convirtió en una cara de dolor y corrió sollozando hacia la cama de Usagi-san abrazándole fuertemente.

Usagi-san sonrió y se dejó abrazar, para después recostarse sobre la cama con Misaki sobre él y lo cubrió con la cobija.

Misaki se bajó de encima y se acurrucó a su lado jalándo de su lado.

-Ambos sabemos que nos has dormido bien..

-Y tú Usagi-san?

-No importa eso-decía al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba por el mentón-. Pero debido a que no descansas no irás a la escuela mañana.

-P-pero mañana ten-

-Ya hablé con tu profesor y dijo que estaba bien, después de todo yo estoy a cargo de tí y la culpa es mía, no es cierto?

Misaki se limitó a bajar la vista y soltó un suspiro.

-Y te pido disculpas, Misaki, por todas las noches que no pudiste dormir, por todas las tardes que comiste sólo y por las que no lo hiciste, y por ésta noche más que no podrás dormir...

-Cómo?

Pero en ése momento Usagi-san besó la frente de Misaki, descendiéndo a lo largo de su nariz para concluir con sus labios.

-Me extrañaste no es cierto?-susurró Usagi-san mientras se retiraba y lo miraba a los ojos-. Pues demuéstramelo ahora-y una vez más le besó lentamente.

Un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de Misaki mientras Usagi-san besaba su cuello.

-Usa-Usagi-san!-se escapó de su aliento otro gemido mientras que el aludido le daba suaves mordiscos al rededor del cuello.

Usagi-san estaba un poco desenfrenado ya que en la última semana no había podido estar cerca ni tocar a su Misaki, y ahora no tenía ganas de controlarse.

Se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y metió las manos bajo la polera de Misaki acariciándo su abdomen suavemente.

-Misaki..-dijo deteniéndose y mirándo al extasiado muchacho.

Sentía su respiráción muy cerca, veía cómo se desacompasaba lo que provocaba ése movimiento de su pecho que tanto le gustaba, el ritmo de su acelerado corazón era música para sus oídos.

Su complexión era diferente, estaba más delgado y ahora necesitaba el uso de un cinturó para evitar la caída de sus pantalones, el no comer le había hecho mal.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba tanto...

Lo abrazo pro la cintura y le besó en un costado apoyándo su frente un momento sobre éste.

-Usagi-san.. yo te-

Usagi-san ya sabía lo que seguía, a pesar de que Misaki no se lo había dicho tantas veces ni de la misma forma, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que escuchar, y eso Misaki se lo estaba compensándo, no había necesidad de decírlo.

-Yo también te amo, Misaki-dijo lentamente mientras le sonreía y depositaba un beso tierno en su frente.

* * *

Y bueeeno, eso fue todo XD.

Espero comentarios, buenos, malos, etc xD

Sayonara~!

;3~


End file.
